


Five of Them.

by LibertyMalfoy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyMalfoy/pseuds/LibertyMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of five little Sherlolly fanfictions of mine.</p><p>This work was published before in portuguese by the name: Múltiplas Histórias.<br/>Language: English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexaRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRaven/gifts), [cate-lynne (catelynne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/gifts).



> English is not my language, so, if you find any mistake send me a warning ;)  
> Un-betaed.  
> Hugs and cupcakes :D  
> LM
> 
> (Esses trabalhos também podem ser achados em português no site Nyah Brasil.)  
> (These works can also be found in Portuguese on the site Nyah Brazil)

Sherlock took a deep breath and holding the glass of water, his hand was shaking.

\- Sherlock... - Molly called slowly.

He looked at her, and she gasped seeing fear in his eyes.

\- Come... - She took the glass from his hands and pulled him to the window, opening it.

\- Molly, I...

\- What are you of afraid? - She asked, looking at his hands, remembering how exasperated he had arrived at her flat.

Sherlock was silent, and he followed her look and stared his own shaking hands.

\- It's fine to be afraid Sherlock. - She sighed, now trying to find the multicolored eyes of the detective. - Doesn't matter if you are afraid of... having to die, again, or afraid of someone hurt one of your friends, it's... Fine.

He looked a little surprised.

\- He will not hurt John, Sherlock...

\- How do you know? - He closed his hands into fists. - How can you know if he will not hurt John, Mary, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade ... or even you ?!

Sherlock breathed heavily, and blinked. His hands were shaking even fisted.

Molly sighed and put her hand lightly on the detective's shoulder.

\- After the incident in the hospital, when I introduced you two, I went out with Jim... - Sherlock growled - ...sorry, I went out with Moriarty twice more. And I could see Sherlock, he's human as you.

Sherlock looked offended and closed his lips tightly, trying to calm himself with the quiet voice of Molly.

\- He was alone Sherlock. Jim has no friends at his side. And before you say that he did not need friends... He had his subordinates, but there was no one to stay at his side without asking something in return. No one was at his side, even Kitty when she discovered who he really was...

\- He chose this way of life for himself! - Sherlock growled again, and Molly took his hand off his shoulder.

\- We all do need friends Sherlock. And Moriarty was alone and convinced that he hadn't good in himself. He was kind to me after all ... If he's really back, he will not hurt John. Because know he knows that despite everything that happens, you have friends on your side. We are all with you Sherlock, and it does not necessarily mean that you have to defend everyone. - Molly sighed, and Sherlock closed his eyes.

Molly turned and looked at the stars, enjoying the view, as she had done in recent days. Sherlock, finding odd the silence and opened his eyes, he followed her gaze and saw a clear sky full of stars.

\- When I was six years old, I was afraid to swim in the sea. My father took me to the beach one day and told me that the shooting stars that I saw through the window had fallen at the sea, and it would only complete wish if I was pick them up in the water.

\- You entered in the sea? - Sherlock asked, now looking at Molly. Her eyes gleamed reflecting the stars and the moon bathed their skin.

\- I did approached the sea, but when the wave came, I ran... - She smiled and shook her head. - I wish my father had taken me more to the beach... When I lost my fear of water was too late.

She laughed sadly.

Sherlock took a deep breath and felt his less heavy heart.

Sherlock dropped his hands slowly, as if to experience the feeling of unlocking his muscles.

They were no longer shaking.

He thanked Molly mentally and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool breeze of the night.


	2. Magazine Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like in a movie, the man ran and pulled her by the hand and she followed without having no other choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit difficult for me, not only because he is longer, but also because I still can't articulate well, so will probably have mistakes and repetition of words.  
> Enjoy!  
> LM <3

Like in a movie, the man ran and pulled her by the hand and she followed without having no other choice.

\- Run! Run! - He shouted

Thousands of crazed girls ran towards him, some with cameras and telephones. Shouting "SHERLOCK, SHERLOOOOOCK"

She looked scared for them, and pulled the man in another direction.

An abandoned building she knew.

She went into one of the alleys and stopped in front of a old door, slipped in the largest hole between the door and a piece of wood that was supposed to patch up it.

She took off the piece wood for him to pass and closed it quickly, listening to the screams getting behind.

She grabbed a flashlight and lit some candles.

\- You live here? - He asked, looking at the destroyed house, the sofa was preserved with a white sheet, and the house was reasonably clean, with some food wrappers on the floor, notebooks and books on a table.

\- No, just I come here when I want to think. Someone left the fully furnished house around 1980. It is a cool place. - She sighed and sat on the couch, feeling the muscles of the leg burning after the ride. - Who are you?

He looked astonished and struck a pose, sticking his chest and tying the scarf around his neck.

She watched, and laughed.

His eyes widened, and has crossed arms making a pretty pout.

\- Sorry, I really still don't know who you are. - She laughed.

\- Where you live? You are a kind of hermit or something? - He grunted rudely.

\- I work in a morgue. - She suggested, arching an eyebrow.

\- Sherlock Holmes, best actor of all time. - He pretended to take off his hat and smiled corner of his mouth.

\- Oh, cool, what you do?

\- I do cinema. - She withered on the couch, and he look offended. - Hey, what's wrong about it?

\- Nothing, it's just... Cinema is boring. - She took out her cell phone and ignored him.

\- Boring? And why theater would be so cool? All tested weeks before, no second chances and more expensive than cinema.

This time, she looked offended.

\- That's the cool thing of the theater. Imagine, Mr. Holmes. The piece is made for you, and every time you watch, it's unique! That improvisation will never be used again, one wrong step that was beautiful, will never be repeated. Cinema? Watch a thousand times, nothing changes. All breaths, words, steps ... are all the same. What is the fun in that? Isn't a unique experience, it's almost ... Public. - She spat angrily.

Sherlock was quiet, with no arguments.

\- I will call a cab for you, Your Highness. - She got up and made a little bow going somewhere where her telephone could get a better signal.

Sherlock nodded, a little offended, but really saw the point of the strange girl.

When she returned, he was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

\- Take It. - She handed him a blue cap with purple polka dots and plaid blouse.

\- Take off that scarf and coat. - She put his things in a worn backpack he wore the new clothes feeling weird.

\- Ready, no cabby will kidnap you. - She spent her backpack.

\- Why would a cabby kidnap me?

\- Believe me, I've been kidnapped before, and you're pretty famous, I searched your name at the Google and you would not believe the things I saw. A cab driver was not going to count until three before kidnap you. - She laughed and blushed slightly.

\- Why you were kidnapped? - He frowned.

\- I write random articles for a magazine, I wrote about the eternally confused relationship between parents and children. I won a medal. I revealed a few bad things about a deputy and he sent a cab driver to kidnap me. It was weird. - She smiled.

\- How did you get out of this? - He asked, a little delighted, but his face impassive.

\- I threw myself from the window. My brother helped me... No matter, I think Saxon will never compete again. Ah, your cab is here.

She took him to the door, and said goodbye.

\- Goodbye Sherlock.- He entered the cab. But there was something, a name on the tip of his tongue.

When she was entering at the old house he remembered and screamed.

\- HANG ON! You are Molly Hooper?!

The famous detective\pathologist nodded with a smart smile.

\- See you soon, Sherlock.

And so the cab was carrying a amazed Sherlock Holmes.

Little did they knew that they would find themselves in less than 72 hours.


	3. Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my language, so, if you find any mistake send me a warning ;)  
> Un-betaed.  
> Enjoy :D  
> LM
> 
> (Esses trabalhos também podem ser achados em português no site Nyah Brasil.)  
> (These works can also be found in Portuguese on the site Nyah Brazil)

\- Molly Hooper. - The guard looked up, startled.

\- Molly? Oh ... no. - She smiled grimly. - Nathalie. Nathalie Hooper. Molly Hooper was my twelve years sister who died with my mother in a car accident.

She laughed, and stared him pulling some loose threads of her old glove.

\- You know, papers didn't cared in make too much fanfare... But I was there, I was the one who got traumatized. My father had his heart broken. - She looked at him seriously for a moment. - On May 4, if I remember correctly. Ah, but you know of it, don't you?!

The guard was sweating cold, and tried to move away from the little woman with the brown hair and a dark look.

\- E-I was drunk, I... had bends in the road and..

She rolled her eyes.

\- Of course, you drank, had bends, SO WHAT? You clearly know what they say about drinking don't you? Take a cab, say the commercials. - She dropped her arms and took a gun of her coat. The guard gasped. - ARE YOU AN IDIOT?

\- I...

\- Of course you are... Anyway, who would suspect? Molly Hooper a simple pathologist,... a murderer? Never. But I will not murder anyone, am I? I'm just taking my revenge! It is rather common for the 'villains' to say that, isn't?. - She laughed. - You should have jumped the cliff that day or you could tried to help at least, imagine how it would sound heroic? But no ... You didn't even appeared in the goddamn court!

\- I was scared, I ...

\- Scared? - She smiled. - So you should be more scared now, honey. How do they talk in movies? Oh, I remembered!

\- Last words. - She pointed the gun at the guard and shot him in the head, without waiting for answers.

Fast, and clean, though he does not deserve it, she was without time and the audience wasn't enough trustable...

\- You already can get out of there, I know you saw it all. - The little woman kept the gun and turned.

\- You should had told the truth to him ...

\- But I did not say? I am Nathalie. Well, of course, I forgot to say that my beautiful sister wasn't in the car but ... You know, I needed the drama, builds the mood. - Nathalie spent an arm around Molly's neck, pulling her close. - And then, dear sis, what do you think?

\- You didn't had to do that ... You let him terrified! He will probably be on my desk in a few hours, you know about that, right? Perhaps Sherlock Holmes to take this as a case.

\- If Sherlock Holmes take the case, he will find the weapon in the pocket of a dead beggar.

\- That will be another at my desk later. - Molly sighed. - Don't you get tired?

\- You're a sweet, you know? - Nathalie smiled. Molly rolled her eyes.

\- Go away, Nathalie. - Molly pulled away from her twin's arm and walked away, back to her apartment and her cat, and the monotony of her life, Nathalie snorted, feeling sick  
.  
\- Well father told us once ... We're the two sides of the same coin. - Nathalie said loud. - Don't forget Little Miss Perfect, the material is the same.

Molly just threw a middle finger to her sister, and Nathalie smiled, took a coin in her pocket.

She threw it to the ground, and the 'face' fell up.

This time, the game was hers.


	4. Baby bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy because today i feel like it :D  
> Sorry for any mistakes  
> Enjoy!  
> LM

Molly ran from the cab to the Baker Street door, opening the door and taking off her wet coat.

She went upstairs and found Sherlock sitting in front of Charlotte, watching her play with a big red ball, pulling her little arm every time she took the ball to her mouth, but the girl was insistent.

\- Goodnight, kids. - Molly laughed and hung his coat on a chair and put her backpack with hers belongings in a chair. - When John left her here?

\- Three hours ago. - Sherlock muttered, sulkily.

\- He gave you a sermon was not it? - Molly laughed, and crouched near Charlotte, stroking the girl's back.

\- Stop watching, Molly Hooper.

\- Is all your fault, you know? - She kissed the top of Charlotte's head and the girl wrinkled her nose. - Can I use your bathroom, and probably a towel, Sherlock? Charlie and I are in need of a bath.

Sherlock got up and went to get a towel in his room, with Molly and Charlie on his side, they entered the bathroom while he took two clean towels.

\- Thanks. - Molly thanked him and turned on the shower, filling the tub and undressing Charlie.

Sherlock left them and sat down at the computer.

\- The duck, Charlie. Quack, quack. - He heard Molly joking and Charlotte happy laughter.

A few minutes passed, with the giggles of Charlotte and movements in the water. Molly would probably be finishing her bath...

\- Ah ... Sherlock? - Molly called, holding Charlotte in her arms, wrapped in a towel on the bathroom door.

\- Hm? - He turned his head minimally toward them.

\- Can you get the bags for me? - She asked, he took the bags and left, Molly followed him and thanked.

Sherlock sighed, a warm and cozy feeling, totally different with time, went through his chest. And he decided to go to the room, after all, was his duty to take care of Charlotte as well.

Molly was in her pajamas, her hair tied in a messy bun, and Charlotte was bundled up in a onesie holding a bottle that Mary left ready in case of a emergency.

Molly sat and hold Charlie's feet in her hand, doing a gentle massage with a moisturizing baby.

\- I can't believe! Until she wins a massage and I don't. - Sherlock said with feigned indignation and gave tongue to Charlie who smiled with bottle in her little mouth.

Molly laughed.

\- Sit here, and look at the magic. - Sherlock sat next to Molly and looked at the baby.

Molly gently massaged Charlotte, her little knees, and and the feet again. The baby often let the bottle and closed her eyes, but soon she woke up again and held the bottle, mumbling something.

Charlie soon felt too tired, dropped the bottle at once, stretching her feet to Molly, who laughed and gave the baby a little kiss at the head. Until Sherlock was getting sleepy.

When Charlie slept, Sherlock had his head on Molly's shoulder, his eyes half closed.

Molly and Sherlock laid with Charlie in the middle, and Sherlock covered them with a thick blanket.

He was about to leave the room but he felt the delicate hands of Molly in his hair, smoothing and pressing, massaging him.

Sherlock did not realize when he slept.


End file.
